Fun Time in the Field
by NatD-LE
Summary: Spain and Romano were harvesting their crops when Romano had a little accident carrying a tomato basket. Now, Spain is going to have to help him clean up, but he really doesn't want to waste such perfectly good tomatoes. Spamano smut


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A tumblr requested prompt from anonymous: spamano kinky sex with tomatoes.**

**Warning: Sex all around, unrealistic use of tomato juice as lube (this is pure fiction porn, it's not recommended for rl use, do not do it with tomato juice)**

* * *

"Spaaaain! Hurry the fuck up and get those tomatoes into the house!"

"The baskets are too heavy for me to pick up in one hand! Come help me, please?"

"Oh brother." Romano grumbled and pushed up the straw hat on his head a little. The weather was fair today, with a nice breeze to counter the strong sun that nearly blinded them. He walked off the porch and down the row tomatoes where he and Spain were harvesting earlier. They had picked out other food that they grew, like apples from the front yard and potatoes and carrots from the other rows of produce they had growing. Their tomato vines were the tallest, just a little taller than Romano, and both he and Spain enjoyed relaxing in their shade when harvesting.

They had at least 4 baskets worth of tomatoes, enough to feed pasta to a small army of Italians. Spain stood by the last two, and he carried one of them already. "Could ya get the other one?". Romano nodded and bent over to gather the basket into his arms. While he struggled to straighten up with the basket at hand, he felt a sharp sting on his butt. With a yelp, he jolted up and almost caused a tomato to fall out of the basket. When he recovered from the initial shock of being smacked in the ass, he shot a glare at the Spaniard walking past him innocently.

"You bastard, don't do that when I'm carrying something heavy." He growled.

"I dunno what you're talking about~" Spain sang in response, his giggles giving him away to his lie.

"I'm serious! Shit like that can cause a serious accideeEEEENT!" Mid-word, Romano's heel gave way to something slippery on the ground and lost balance. He fell onto his back with the basket launched out of his arms. Seconds after he landed, the wind knocked out of him, the basket and its contents landed as well. The basket had overturned mid-air and, thankfully, landed just inches away from Romano's head. He didn't get so lucky with the tomatoes. Each one landed on him or beside him. One or two pelted his arms, a ton landed on his chest with a number of _splat_s. One even got him in the face and blinded him.

He laid there for a long time, staring at the blackness of his eyelids and trying to comprehend what just happened. Meanwhile, somewhere above him, he heard what sounded like uproarious laughter. "D-DON'T FUCKING LAUGH AT ME!" He snapped, trying his best to sit up.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Ro-Roma, but…" Spain couldn't finish a single word without laughing hysterically. In his defense, Romano couldn't see himself. The Italian was completely covered in red juice. His clothes were soaked. Flat tomato skins lay like red globs on his arms and slid off when he moved them. Juice dribbled down his chin from the one that landed on his face. When he was calmer, he kneeled beside Romano and helped him sit up slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I guess." Romano quietly replied. It shocked the Spaniard, who thought that he'd snap at him again like he always does. "I'm fucking blind, though, idiot!" Ah, there it is.

"Don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up. Here, I'll get the tomato off your face."

"Good!" Romano huffed, making a face at how the tomatoes slid off his skin. He could feel where each one of the tomatoes landed on him. It felt wet and slimy. "There goes a whole batch of perfectly good tomatoes. This sucks."

"Mmhm. Hold still now, so I can clean your face." Romano nodded and kept still. He felt something warm and wet drag across his cheek, collecting the juice dripping down his face. Did Spain bring a rag with him or something? Whatever it was, it moved on to his nose, his other cheek, and his chin. However, Spain used what Romano identified as his thumbs to wipe his eyes. He was finally able to open them.

He looked down at his clothes and let out a dissatisfied sound. His white t-shirt was dyed red. "Dammit, now I have to wash this." he whined. "Hand me the wet rag you have."

"Er, I don't have a wet rag." Romano met Spain's confused look.

"Then… what did you use to clean my face?"

"Oh, uhhm, w-well, I uhm…" He stammered, licking his lips a little. Roma followed the movement and caught on.

"You licked my face."

"No! Well, I mean—"

"You licked… my face…"

"Roma, I—"

"You _licked_. My _face_." Spain opened his mouth to try and protest again, but thought better than to argue when his boyfriend knew he was lying and just nodded. They stared at each other for a long time.

"You sick bastard." Was all Romano had to say.

"W-well, it's like you said before! This was a lot of tomatoes that was just going to waste and I didn't want to leave you here to run inside. Besides, it… looked yummy." He looked away sheepishly, waiting for the tirade that will inevitably come. Truth be told, it was Romano who looked yummy. Sitting there, the essence of his favorite fruit coating his olive skin. How can he be expected to keep his hands off his boyfriend in any way?

"So? Are you going to fucking finish or not?" His head snapped up in shock. Romano was looking away now, face flushed. "I'm still covered in this stupid shit and if you're so insistent on not wasting it—" His voice trailed off as Spain crawled up to him and kissed him. The younger man blinked in slight surprise before letting his eyes slip closed and kissed him back.

Spain let his tongue slide along those plump red lips, tasting the tomato on them. Roma's tongue met his and they shared the taste they both enjoyed. Slowly, Spain pulled back and let his lips make a trail down the Italian's jaw and to his still-wet neck. He sucked and licked gently at it, cleaning off the tomato. "S-Spai-.. o-oh god." Romano groaned softly. At first, he found the thought of Spain sliding his tongue around his face to be gross and he felt weird knowing Spain's saliva was laying thick all over him. But, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of Spain licking him free of the slimy juice, his tongue sliding all over his body.

The older man worked his way down Romano's body, slowly licking and kissing at his clavicle and shoulders. Spain paused when Romano held up his hand, which was dripping a minimal amount of juice from his fingers. He smiled, took it, and slipped one finger into his mouth to suck on, looking straight into Romano's hazel eyes as he did so. It made the younger turn very red. "Mmm, you're just as into this as I am, aren't you Roma~?" he crooned before starting another finger.

"Shut up." Romano groaned, getting very hot and feeling his shorts become very tight, just at seeing Spain suck on his fingers. When he was done with one hand, he went on to the next and even groaned while sucking the juice off his digits. His eyes flickered down to see that, indeed, Spain was turned on by this. Deciding on torturing the Spaniard a little, he moaned softly in his throat and made a show of panting and trembling. It worked; Spain's eyes lidded and he shuddered at how his hardon pressed against the hard material of his jeans.

He looked at Romano's stained shirt and slid his fingers underneath. "We should take this off to put in the wash." Spain suggested in a low voice. The Italian nodded silently and lifted his arms helpfully for Spain to take it off. As soon as it was off and tossed away, he started licking at Roma's chest, 'cleaning' the little amount of tomato that seeped through the white shirt. He groaned and gasped when that warm tongue flicked at his nipples.

Gently, Spain pushed him back so he would lay down, kissing down his stomach and pausing at the waistband of his shorts. They were slightly stained as well. He slowly pulled both the short and boxers underneath down. Romano's breathing became heavy for real and he looked around until he located Spain's tomato basket. He reached and grabbed one of the tomatoes and stopped Spain just as he was about to go down on him. Spain watched in shock as Romano took the new tomato and squeezed it over his erect cock until it popped. The juice dripped down and coated it.

"M-mm, what a shame. Looks like I've made another mess." Romano sighed, feigning exasperation. "Could you clean that up, too?" Spain blinked and chuckled at his beloved's trick.

"With pleasure." He grabbed the wet member and licked at the head, earning a soft gasp. He trailed his tongue all around the cock, gathering up the fresh juice. He smirked a little at Romano's panting and groaning above him. His clean hand slowly slipped into Spain's locks and pushed. The man caught the message and slipped his dick into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and sucking up more juice mixed with some pre-cum already leaking out of the tip.

To his surprise, Romano didn't last long. Before he knew it, the Italian was panting and whimpering as his climax neared. "S-Spaaain! F-fuck! I-I'm gon-gonna—" He pulled back away from the twitching cock. "Wh-why'd you s-stop?" Romano probably tried to look menacing but he made a very cute needy expression instead, which made Spain smile.

"Just one moment, sweetie." He reached over to his basket and grabbed two tomatoes. He crushed one and let it soak his hand, then put down the other tomato and used his free hand to grab Romano's legs and push them back. His moist finger slid along the Italian's entrance and slid in slowly. Roma winced a little. He had been used to using store-bought lube when they had sex. Since tomato juice was mostly water, penetration hurt a little more than usual. Spain paused and moved a lot slower, evaluating his boyfriend's reactions and acting upon them. Soon, he was slowly thrusting and spreading two fingers within him while the man writhed and moaned in pleasure.

Spain pulled the fingers out, satisfied that he was ready, and sat up on his knees to unbutton and pull his pants and underwear down. He grabbed the other tomato and broke it over his cock just as he had done with his hand. He rubbed the juice all over and positioned himself at Romano's entrance. He gently asked if the other was ready. When he nodded, the Spaniard slowly slipped in. He had to stop a few times and even grabbed another tomato to double the lubrication because Romano still felt a few stings and would retaliate by smacking Spain in the head.

When Romano got used to it and started feeling less and less pain, he went faster, grabbing onto the Italian's hips and thrusting like mad to try and find the prostate. Their moans and cries filled the air, the only other sound being the shifting of the ground underneath them as Romano's back scraped against it. Luckily, there were no rocks.

"Ah! A-Ahn! Sp-Spain!" He cried over and over. "Ahh! Oh G-God!" Spain finally found the spot he was looking for. Romano's hands gripped at his shoulders, nails digging into the skin.

"R-Roma!" He groaned gently. "I-I'm gonna…"

"M-me too! S-Spain, please..!" Spain nodded and thrust his hips faster, milking more pleasured screams out of the Italian before they both reached their peak. First came Romano, coating his bare stomach and a little of Spain's shirt. Spain pulled out and, under the Italian's questioning gaze, turned around so his cock was hanging over Romano's face.

"Did y-you want a t-taste? The tomatoes a-are very g-good." Spain murmured. He eyed it for a moment before leaning up and sucking on the cock, tasting a similar mixture of tomato and cum that Spain had earlier. Meanwhile, the Spaniard busied himself with cleaning the tomato out of his entrance until he came. By then, Romano became hard again due to the added stimulus of the wet and warm tongue in his ass, so he made Spain take care of that again.

It was sunset when they were finally done. They quickly dressed (though Romano kept his shirt off) and carried what remained of the one basket into the house before taking a shower together and preparing a big meal to make up for missing dinner. Before bed, Spain couldn't help but comment on how fun it was to have sex with tomato juice and suggest in a low voice that they try it again. Romano didn't show it outright, but he agreed completely and hoped to have another 'accident' like that in the future.


End file.
